


call us nojaem

by xeanbrightlikeadiamond



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeanbrightlikeadiamond/pseuds/xeanbrightlikeadiamond
Summary: just some ordinary teenage idols in their gay awakening moments.that's it. that's the summary.#lapslockintended#ididnotthinkthisthroughside markhyuckplatonic chensungstrong independent renjunthis is my first attempt at a bxb story so this one has a really strong chance of being a big fail. but i hope you'd still read through this shit though. haha





	call us nojaem

"5...6...7...8?" jaemin counted with his sweet honey voice facing the camera. "ba-bye~~~" he continued and what he did next caused a small but audible gasp from the other sitting next to him on the plane.

 

jeno's eyes visibly widened and his mouth formed an o shape clearly surprised at the sudden action.  
_i'm straight, right?_ the raven-haired idol asked himself and also tried to calm his heart down when jaemin sneakily planted a pair of soft lips on his cheeks.

 

"why the heck did you do that? we're gonna get into trouble when the manager hyung sees that!" he turned his head to the said boy who kissed his cheeks and raised an eyebrow showing off that he was annoyed (or enjoyed but he didn't want to admit that).

 

"no worries, i'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind." jaemin replied, completely unbothered.  
"and why are you blushing anyway?" he continued now his turn to raise his eyebrow clearly amused, and is secretly enjoying the rare sight.

 

"whoa howhh~ look at his ears! aigoo~ our jeno is such an easy boy~" renjun teased who was sitting with them and tried to stiffle a laugh which caused jaemin to laugh along and caressed jeno's ears very lovingly.

 

"fuck you both." jeno hissed and sent the two boys a death glare.

 

"oh come on. we know too damn well who you would rather." renjun said wiggling his eyebrows teasingly while directing his eyes to jaemin and jeno back and forth implying something dirty. but then he winced in pain when he earned a punch on his cute ass arm a few seconds later.

 

🐿️

 

being a natural flirt that jaemin is, everyone must've always thought that he's already used to anyone getting touchy with him. well that's true alright, except when it's jeno though. which led him to the situation where he's just staring blankly at the ceiling all alone in his room. 

 

jaemin remembered all those times he had with jeno and he always tried to contain his feels every time the slightly older slings his arm around him, backhugs him, puts his chin on his shoulders, plays with the ends of his hair also slightly brushing his neck and it never failed to make his heart skip a beat every time jeno calls his name oh so sweetly with that adorable crescent eyesmile of his. jaemin sometimes had to ask himself if jeno is even aware of what he's been doing or actually has been doing it on purpose. jaemin kept rolling on his bed and buried his face on his pillow with the thought of the raven haired boy stuck on his head which clearly doesn't help him sleep at all.

 

🐿️

 

"jeno-yah, why are you so clingy to nana all of a sudden?" mark asked right after when the 00 line have done their v live.

 

"you miss him that much?" haechan added and sat right next to mark on their small couch on the dream dorm where the three of them is currently chilling while other members were doing their own thing.  
"you're quite aware that it was v-live, right? it was l i v e jeno lee, it can't be edited. everyone might suspect you two are dating." mark said emphasizing the word. "i'm not against the idea of you two ending up together though you just have to be careful, okay? i really don't want any netizen bullying you guys, considering how homophobic these shitty people could get." mark added, his voice clearly filled with worry.

 

"whoa whoa whoa. slow down hyung. no one is dating anybody." jeno raised his arm in defense with a confused look on his face.

 

"well, we are." haechan said nonchalantly and looked at mark lovingly in which the older male returned him with a surprise look.

 

"yah lee donghyuck what did I tell you about keeping it as a secret for now?!" mark said with an evident blush on his face as he slapped the younger's arm lightly.

 

"makkeuri hyung~ that hurts~" haechan pouted cutely at the older and mark swore his heart melted at the sight and he was about to ease the pain in his arm but was interrupted by a shout.

 

"you two what?!" jeno asked and his eyes nearly popped out of its sockets.

 

"well there's no way to take that back now. if you're gonna ask when? after we young promotions. if you're gonna ask how? then it's a long ass ride i'm not gonna tell you. it's also very special so only both of us should know." he turned to look at haechan in the eye and the younger looked at him the same way and they both sported a knowing smile.

 

"wow hyung. i'm quite impressed. you did a great job acting so straight but you're actually a softie for our hyuckie?"

 

"well i did like girls at some point. heck, i even had a small crush on koeun and seulgi-noona but all of that faded away once I got to know more of this confident gay right here." he nudged the tan younger boy which caused a slight giggle.

 

"not my fault i'm beautiful." haechan said as a matter-of-factly.

 

"you know what, sometimes i ask myself why am i even in love with this idiot." mark sighed dramatically.

 

"a very pretty idiot at that." haechan replied and flipped his imaginary long hair.

 

"see? you know what i mean?" he turned to ask jeno.

 

"hyuck, i hate to break it to you but nana's a lot prettier than you are." jeno said to somehow tone down his friend's excessive confidence but he also knows for certain that jaemin will always be the prettiest in his eyes.

 

"well lookie here, our jeno finally admitting he has a huge crush on milllion-dollar-smile prince. " haechan teased the boy with a smirk plastered on his face and then mark joined in also sending jeno a teasing look.

 

"wh- wh- n-no. tha-" jeno stuttered in realization and tried to deny it but miserably failed.

 

"i mean you couldn't be more obvious though. you throw jaemin loving and longing stares, sling your arms on his shoulder, play with his hair, you give him back-hugs and then you call him jaemin-ah~~ atleast 10,000 times a day. i mean, really jeno lee? really? you put your heart on your sleeve and even a 3 year old kid would know. " haechan stated which earned an exaggerated nod from mark and they both chuckled at the sight of the very flustered boy in the front.

 

🐿️

 

"hi my name is jeno." the brunette introduced not-himself with a smile but then he noticed six burning stares coming from his fellow nct members especially from the mentioned boy and that is the time when he realized that he completely fucked up.

 

"i mean jaemin." he covered it up with an awkward laugh and cursed at the back of his mind already expecting his members to tease him and not let him live through this mistake. he also earned supportive laughs from them and jeno might or might not have his confident gay side awoken just a little bit.

 

right after their performance, all of them then went to their dressing room where they usually gather and gag around and absolutely made a very big deal about what jaemin said on stage and endlessly teased him about it. but the commotion eventually died down once their manager came to shut them up because it wasn't just human noise that can be heard but there was also a bit of a dolphin sound overlapping so they really had to stop.

 

jeno noticed jaemin getting a water bottle from the table on the center and brought it with him and went alone on the far corner of the room. he then slowly approached the very stressed out jaemin to talk to him in private. 

 

"hard to get me out of your mind, huh?" jeno asked with that little crescent eyesmile of his being bold for the first time in years.

 

"i-it's not tha--" jaemin the confident gay stuttered also for the very first time and it made the older break into a huge grin.

 

"oh come on. you like me~" jeno teased and leaned his right shoulder on the wall to face jaemin.

 

jaemin's eyes widened then he opened his mouth to say a word and closed it again not being able to think of something insulting to reply. "and what if i do?"

 

it was now jeno's turn to be shocked with his eyes twice the size but then his expression eventually softened and he looked at jaemin lovingly with a sweet smile. "then that's good."

 

"huh? so you don't mind?"

 

"at first i did. because i thought i was as straight as a log but then you came along and then shit happened. but it was a good kind of shit though. you are the best shit that ever happened to me."

 

"oh so i'm a piece of shit now? say it properly you fucking asshole." jaemin joked with a fake pissed off look painted on his face.

 

"okay. alright. chill mom~" jeno raised both of his hands in front in a playful manner and smiled but a few moments later his expression changed and he now has a serious look on his face. 

 

"i think you're cute nana and your smile is a lot cuter and you're the cutest when you're flustered and i think your heart of gold is the cutestsest of them all. "

 

"jeno pumpkin pie honey dear, you're very adorable but can you please fix your goddamn sentences?"

 

"that's negotiable but can you...be like...will you..." jeno paused to get enough strength to tell the person in front of him.

 

"jaemin na, will you be mine?

 

... so the both of us could be nojaem? no for jeno and jaem for jaemin? you know like a... like a combination... right? for our names? he he he " jeno continued and he mentally faced palmed himself for blabbering like an idiot where he could have just said the first sentence.

 

jaemin only stared at him for a few seconds to process what he just said and then right after that his face lit up in realization and then he smiled oh so beautifully directed to the boy and he really used all of his energy to stop himself from rolling his eyes to what he said about their names.

 

jeno thought now might have been the right time where he could use his sunglasses because damn, that smile was hella shiny and bright.

 

"hmmm...i don't know." jaemin pretended to think and tapped his chin while giving jeno a doubtful look. "i' don't think i would want to be part of the boring team but..." he joked.

 

"here. hold my hand first so i could thoroughly decide and see if our hands perfectly fit." jaemin made grabby hands at jeno and instead of the boy simply intertwining his hands with him he only grabbed it for a moment and pulled jaemin from the wall he was leaning on. right after that, he then quickly turned him around and embraced him from the back and sneakily kissed him on the cheek which caused jaemin to yelp at the sudden gesture. jeno smirked at his reaction and smoothly intertwined his hands with jaemin while still back-hugging him.

 

"does this help you decide better?" jeno said sweetly and looked at the jaemin who was still very shookt.

 

"oyyyy~ our jeno knows how to improvise!" jaemin chuckled and his voice might have raised a whole another octave clearly flustered around the former. but a few seconds later he then regained his confidence and he really had to face the boy this time.

 

jaemin gently removed jeno's hands then he turned around to look at him with so much sincerity in his eyes and he slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. after a while jeno then wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. "honestly you didn't even need to ask. do you wanna know why?" he asked jeno and never broke eye contact with him with the other also doing the same. jeno found it hard to look away from the stars he sees right in front of him and he nodded at jaemin to continue. "because my heart has always been yours, jeno lee."

 

jeno believed he was going to burst out in happiness when he heard those words come right out from the sunshine's mouth and he had never felt so happy and relieved that the younger also felt the same for him. unknowingly, his head inched forward and then his eyes flickered from jaemin's eyes down to his mouth, he wonders how it would feel like to have those soft lips against his own. and when he looked back up to look at his eyes again, he realized that jaemin was also now staring intently at his lips and slowly moved his head forward just like him. they both closed their eyes at the same time with their hearts beating as one patiently waiting for their lips to meet for the very first time

 

and a wild dolphin suddenly screeched loudly and they abruptly opened their eyes in shock. jisung immediately smacked the back of chenle's head for interrupting the moment which also made the chinese boy smack him back on the head and they both ran around chasing each other like the children that they are. and that is also the time when the newly established couple realized that they were still on the same room with all of the staffs and members and they quickly scrambled off of each other and avoided everyone's gazes sent towards them. they looked away but the blushes on their faces were still clearly visible and it earned a lot of supportive knowing smiles coming from the rest of the people on the room who witnessed it. 

 

"care to explain what happened back there, lovebirds?"

 

and nojaem wished themselves that it would be so much better if the floor could've just ate them whole right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> jisoos, i aged 30 years trying to post this work i was so damn confused. 
> 
> please feel free to drop your comments on what you think. ^^
> 
> thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> xoxo,  
> xean


End file.
